the_fractured_diamondfandomcom-20200213-history
Aces In Exile
"All units, this is Red Eagle 1-1, break and attack!". At Lieutenant Colonel Karlson's orders, the MiG-42s of the 303rd Aero Squadron broke formation, and began to swarm the CFHP bombers and their fighter escorts. As they pressed the attack, radio messages from all aircraft of the squadron filled the airwaves. In his MiG-42, Lieutenant Mitchell looked around, and spotted three CFHP F-79 aircraft on Karlson's six o' clock. Breaking off from his assault on the bomber formation, he switched to the two cannons aboard his aircraft for a close-in assault. Positioning himself behind one of the F-79s, Mitchell depressed the button on his control stick for a short moment, and soon after, a trail of armor piercing incendiary rounds punctured the aircraft, catching it aflame, and sending it out of control, spiraling downward. The other aircraft, recognizing there was an enemy aircraft directly behind them, broke off their pursuit of Karlson, and focused on Mitchell's aircraft. Positioning himself behind another of the aircraft, the CFHP pilot pulled back on his stick, and cut off fuel to his engines, allowing Mitchell to scream past him. Looking at his cockpit mirror, Mitchell saw the F-79 positioning to shoot him down. Throwing his aircraft into a high G turn, Mitchell felt the increased gravity forces crushing him into the ejection seat, as the two tried to get an angle on each other. Knowing he would be unable to shoot down the F-79 in turning combat, Mitchell leveled his aircraft out, pulled back on the stick, and fed as much fuel as he could to the engines, shooting straight up. Mitchell knew the MiG had more thrust than the F-79, and planned to use that to his advantage. After about forty five agonizing seconds, Mitchell's MiG finally stalled out, and he turned back downward, greeted with the sight of the F-79's engine, as he sighted on it, and fired another burst, downing the second aircraft of the day. Scanning the rest of the skies, Mitchell could not spot any more enemy fighter escorts. With the danger of the F-79s gone, Mitchell and his squadron turned their attention to the bombers. Swarming the CFHP Strategic Air Command aircraft, MiGs flew through the formation, wildly firing their guns at any bomber that entered their sights. Before long, the formation had been wiped from the skies, and the 303rd began their flight back to their airbase. As they began their landing patterns, Karlson contacted the base's control tower: "Adams AFB, this is Red Eagle, requesting permission to land." Nothing followed for about a minute afterward, after which Karlson requested again: "Adams AFB, this is Red Eagle, come in." Again, silence followed. Karlson, his voice trembling with anger and fear, yelled over the radio: "Adams AFB, this is Red Eagle, come in goddamnit!" But now another voice broke the silence instead. Over his radio, Warrant Officer Daniels fearfully stated, "Sir, look!". As he approached Adams AFB, Mitchell saw what Daniels had been telling them to look at. There was no base left, and what was left of it was nothing more than charred remains. "Oh my God.", Flight Officer Wilson stated, echoing the feelings of many pilots of the squadron. Looking at his radar panel, Mitchell saw multiple aircraft quickly moving towards the 303rd. "Bandits, our five o' clock!" he yelled over the radio, as the world around him exploded. Missiles from a group of F-44s exploded all around the formation, throwing them into general disarray, as the squadron tried to figure out what had just happened. "All pilots, break!" ordered Karlson as the squadron split up once more.